Creo que me enamore solo
by MGA FGA
Summary: Este Songfic trata de los sentimiento de Shaoran por Sakura.. la pequeña historia trascurre después de que Shaoran consuela a Sakura en el capitulo 66.


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece ni a mí, ni a mi hermana. La canción tampoco nos pertenece.  
  
Antes de leer este Songfic  
  
-...- acciones del personaje  
  
(...) comentarios mío  
  
También tienes que saber que la historia transcurre después del capitulo 66 "la persona mas especial para Sakura" después de que Shaoran consoló a Sakura. Y que son los sentimientos de Shaoran por Sakura, así que el único personaje que aparece es Shaoran.  
  
Creo que me enamore.....solo  
  
Después que Shaoran consoló a Sakura, el la acompaño a su casa, para luego el irse a la suya.  
  
En el cuarto de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran -acostándose en su cama- por que te amo tanto Sakura? Shaoran se levanta de su cama para dirigirse a su escritorio. Allí toma un cuaderno con un lápiz, empieza a escribir  
  
Sabes que?  
  
Creo que me enamore  
  
Que tan solo una semana basto para enloquecer  
  
Su sonrisa se confundía con la brisa  
  
Esa eterna mirada solo así me confundías  
  
Me dijiste que yo era especial  
  
Shaoran: porque me haces sentir así, eres mi día y noche que me inspiras, éste sentimiento solo puedo plasmarlo en una hoja y nada mas, por que todavía no tengo el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos  
  
Tus manos se acerca  
  
Yo aquí soñando  
  
Yo aquí sufriendo  
  
Yo creo que me enamore.....solo  
  
Shaoran: eso si, creo que me enamore solo...aunque Tomoyo me ayude a tratar de tomar un poco de valor y confesarte todo creo que tú seguirás amando a otra persona  
  
Solo en mi casa pensando en ti  
  
Escribiendo una canción  
  
Viendo como cae la noche  
  
Soñando tu olor  
  
Como un niño solito  
  
Shaoran: aunque me haya enamorado solo yo siempre estaré brindándote mi mano, por que te amo  
  
Creyéndole a mi corazón  
  
Recorriendo mi ilusión  
  
Sintiéndome tan solo, amor  
  
Porque creo que me enamore...solo  
  
Poco a poco fui entendiendo que mi vida  
  
Se alejaba de sus ilusiones  
  
Al creer que te tenía  
  
Shaoran: cerca de ti siento que mi alma se la lleva el aire y empiezo a volar, no puedo controlarme más, siempre en mi interior consigo algo de ti, como hago para que te enamores de mí  
  
Poco a poco fui entendiendo que me quieres como un amigo  
  
Yo aquí soñando  
  
Yo aquí sufriendo  
  
Yo creo que me enamore.....solo  
  
Shaoran: siento que mi mundo se derrumba al verte llorar por otro. Mi corazón se quiebra al solo mirar tu bello rostro angelical lleno de lágrimas.  
  
Solo en mi casa pensando en ti  
  
Escribiendo una canción  
  
Viendo como cae la noche  
  
Soñando tu olor  
  
Como un niño solito  
  
Creyéndole a mi corazón  
  
Recorriendo mi ilusión  
  
Sintiéndome tan solo, amor  
  
Porque creo que me enamore...solo...solo...solo  
  
Shaoran: por que no puedes amarme como amas a Yukito, si tan solo pudieras hacerlo mi corazón estallaría de alegría, yo te amo y siempre te amare mi linda Sakura  
  
Con cada respirar  
  
Yo lo recuerdo  
  
Cada movimiento en mi vida  
  
Necesita de ella  
  
Y sigo aquí llorando  
  
Recordando su bello color  
  
Huyendo lejos a todo el dolor  
  
Shaoran: ese dolor que me mata por dentro y yo aquí con ese dolor, sentado en mi escritorio escribiéndote esta canción -Shaoran se levanta de su escritorio y toma en brazos el oso (el que le regala en el final del anime) y se dirige al balcón-  
  
-El cantando-  
  
Sabes que?  
  
Creo que me enamore  
  
Y yo aquí soñando  
  
Yo aquí sufriendo  
  
Por que creo que me enamore...-susurrando- solo  
  
Shaoran: mi querida flor de Cerezo no se que has hecho que he llegado al extremo de escribir esta canción que cuenta todo lo que siento por ti -abrazando con mas fuerza al oso- te amo Sakura, te amo, por siempre y para siempre mi ángel.  
  
Fin?  
  
NOTA DE AUTORAS: Espero que les haya gustado. El fanfic lo hicimos mi hermana y yo, así que esperamos su apoyo, ya que es primera vez que Fabi (FGA) escribe Fanfic, bueno un Songfic al igual que yo este es el primer Songfic que escribo espero que no haya quedado mal.  
  
Creo que este no será el final por que al parecer ni hermana quiere continuarlo pero esta vez con Sakura.  
  
La canción le pertenece al grupo Venezolano A.5 si quiere escuchar la canción, que por cierto se las recomiendo se llama igual que el Songfic "creo que me enamore, solo" la pueden bajar por Kazaa  
  
Bueno saluditos a Todos y acuérdense déjennos Review 


End file.
